Fun in the Café
by SharpieZombie
Summary: Marceline's been gone for a bit and sneaks up on Bonnie at a café. Things get heated in the bathroom. Rated M for reasons. Enjoy!


**A/N: **Take it easy on me, haven't tried seriously writing a fanfiction in a long time. So sorry for any crappiness in writing xD  
>This is set in more of a realistic setting, modern times equals modern technology and places. Enjoy!<br>[I feel it unnecessary to put a disclaimer. I believe it's obvious. Hence: **FANFIC**. net. Kthanx~ (: ]

WARNING THOUGH! SMUTTY! I regret nothing.

Bubblegum sat at the small table in the far corner of the coffee shop, contently scrolling around on her computer, listening to music and paying no attention to the shop, or world, around her.

So the sudden intrusion of cooled breath on her neck scared her nearly out of her skin. But the smell that wafted up her nose, the smell of moonlight and dusk, calmed her nerves. Instantly knowing who is was without even hearing the voice muse, "Well hello there, Bonnibel." Marceline's cool, unneeded, breath tickled her ear and eased a smile upon her pink tinted face.

"Good afternoon, Marcy. What're you doing up so early? It's what, 3 in the afternoon?" Bubblegum inquired as the older woman moved to sit adjacent to the younger monarch, and she tipped her wide brimmed sun hat up and setting her umbrella aside.

Marcline shrugged, "Couldn't sleep anymore. Just not tired, I suppose."

Bubblegum's heart skipped a little as Marceline's cool hand rested on her bare knee.

Bubblegum was dressed rather casual this afternoon. A pleated coral skirt and a red V-neck that she noticed Marcy eyeing hungrily. Whether it was because of the color, or because she wanted to view what was under, Bonnie didn't know.

Marceline's eyes drifted back up to Bubblegum and smiled crookedly, showing her set of razor sharp teeth.

Bubblegum cleared her throat and reached down into her laptop bag and pulling out a shiny red delicacy, an apple, and offered it to Marceline. She accepted with a thankful nod and sunk her teeth into the shiny surface sucking every last bit of color from it till it turned to dust and fell through her fingers.

Bubblegum always kept some on her. Just in case her love decided to stroll along at any given time.

"Mmm. Much better. But I'm kind of hungry for more." Marceline stated with a wink.

Bubblegum's flushed a darker shade of pink, almost red and looked down at her keyboard, her fingers idly hovering over the keys.

"O-oh. Uhm…" Bonnie wasn't good with this flirt talk, and Marcy knew this. She chuckled and moved her hand from the young monarch's knee to reach across the table and entwine their fingers.

Marceline's chest warmed a little from the smooth heat in her palm, and she flushed a darker shade of grey. Or was that just the trick of the light, the younger woman wondered.

"OhmyGlob! Marcy! PB! What're you guys doing here?" At the voice of the young adventurer they both snatched each other's hands away like they were on fire.

"Oh, hey Finn. Jake." Bubblegum said giving a nod to each of them.

"Sup' PB." Jake said to her and completely ignored Marceline, only giving her a little glace. Which, in turn, made her flick her tongue at him and he cowered behind Finn a little.

"You guys seem to be getting along for once." Finn stated glancing between the two of them. Marceline's face remained passive and shrugged, leaning back in her chair, and crossing her arms.

"Uhm… Y-yeah. I guess s-so." Bubblegum stuttered pretending to wipe nonexistent dust from her computer keyboard.

There was an awkward silence before Marceline cleared her throat, "Well. This was fun, but I must get going. Maybe I can try and sleep again," shrug, "who knows! See ya guys later!"

She stood up tipping her hat down and opening her umbrella as she sauntered out the door, making sure to swing her hips a little extra for Bonnie.

It worked.

Bonnie blushed up a storm and tried not to stare and the luscious woman walking away. Goddamn, she just wanted to pin her and kiss her like no tomorrow.

And that's saying something. Bonnie isn't as much for dishing out the roughness as she is about receiving it.  
>She shook herself internally and averted her attention back to Finn who was staring at her, and blushed when she looked up into his face and smiled.<p>

"So what are you two adventurers up to today?" She asks lacing her fingers together and propping her elbows up to rest her chin on them.

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and grinned, "Well, we took care of some stuff in the fire kingdom, and the Candy kingdom, and I think we still have to go save Hotdog Princess from Ice King." He gave a shrug and Jake perked up.

"Oh, yeah huh! Oh man, I think we should go and take care of that." Finn nodded in agreement and they bid their ado's, running out of the café quickly.

The pink woman sighed out a chuckle and went back to typing some of her royal agreements. Had to do them sometime, might as well now.

Only a few minutes into writing her reply to Raggedy Princess the hair on the back of her neck bristled. She looked up and glanced around not seeing anything suspicious. Hardly anyone was in the café now, only maybe three people and the cashier behind the counter cleaning the counter.

But why did she feel like someone was watching her…

She nearly shrieked when Marceline appeared out of _nowhere _in front of her.

The older monarch laughed under her breath as the younger gasped to catch her breath.

"Oh. My. _Glob!_ Marceline! What the hell?" She hissed in a whisper. The rocker only smirked, "How long have you been there anyways?" Bubblegum demanded and the vampire only shrugged, crossing her arms over her generous chest.

"Eh. Couple minutes. Maybe." She winked and flicked out her tongue, her red eyes shining with mischief, and maybe a little bit of desire?

The older woman leaned forward on her elbows and beckoned the younger forward with her pointer finger.

Bubblegum obliged hesitantly.

Marceline leaned so her li[s brushed the edge of Bubblegum's ear and whispered, "Didn't think I'd leave without having my way with you, did you?" The pink girl's heart raced in her chest, and her blood rushed. A hot pink flushed up her neck to her cheeks and she couldn't even stutter out a reply.

The rocker nipped at her lobe for a moment before pulling away and reveling in the reaction she had coaxed out of her princess.

"I mean, it has been just _so_ long, since I have, you know." She added with a wink. This made Bubblegum blush darker.

It had been a while… The rocker queen had been away for maybe a week and a half going to gigs and Bubblegum had rather missed her, emotionally and physically, whether she would admit the later or not. The rocker had only gotten back maybe last night.

"So, watcha say?" Marceline inquired desire clear in her crimson eyes. She made a motion towards the single Woman's bathroom and Bubblegum's breath hitched.

Well… it would be kind of a rush. Get some satisfaction and do it in a new place where they could possibly get caught. If that didn't add some adrenaline to the mix, she didn't know what would.

The young monarch gave a tight nod not trusting her words, and they both stood.

Marceline linked their pinkie's as they walked to the bathroom at the very back, down a tiny hall way.

As soon as they were in and the door was locked, the older woman pressed the younger up against the generous space between the toilet and sink and engaged in a passionate kiss.

Bubblegum's breath hitched as she melted into the kiss loving the feeling of her love pressing hard against her in every aspect.

Marceline pinned Bubblegum's arms above her head and kissed the length of her jaw and going to her neck, nipping and licking and sucking.

Her grip loosened on the princess' wrists and she brought them down to slink her fingers under the rocker's shirt pushing it up so her palm's rest flat against the grey woman's stomach. They crept up, toying with the under wire of her bra.

The vampire paused a moment to let out an unneeded hitched breath at the feeling of the warm hands against her marble skin.

Bubblegum took this as she was doing well, and kept one hand there as she moved the other to the latch of the bra, toying with it. Finally getting it unlatched is fell slack on the vampire's body and she shuddered.

The vampire hadn't continued yet, so she might as well.

Pushing her shirt up and over her head, that and the vampire's hat fell to the relatively clean bathroom floor.

The vampire hunched forward so that her bra fell to the floor between them and she kicked it away.

"Now it's your turn," the taller woman whispered against the younger monarch's ear, tickling it a little with her tongue and causing Bubblegum to shudder a little.

Marceline's long, slender, bassist fingers slinked under Bubblegum's shirt pulling it off in one swift movement. And soon it and her bra joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

What a lovely color the shirt was though, Marceline thought to herself as she pressed her bare chest against her tiny lovers.

Her hand's wondered the pink upper half; one of her hands finding it's was to a rosebud colored nipple and kneading it between her fingers, and the other massaging her breast.

The princess let out a pleasured moan and the vampire dove her head to the flushed neck and kissed from the collar bone down to between her breasts and nuzzled there for a moment before nibbling the side of one breast and raking her sharp tooth there.

Not enough to break skin, but enough to coax another pleasured nose from her lover.

Bubblegum finally got a hold of her head and realized she was neglecting her counterpart's body. Unable to leave that luscious body alone for one more second, she coaxed her fingers up the side of the rockers thigh, to the top of her tight jeans and up to her belly button.

The older shuddered a little from the warm touch. Moving further up, and adding one more hand, Bubblegum cupped each breast and kneaded the sides, rubbing a thumb over each dark grey nipple.

The vampire's eyes rolled back a little as she dug her fingers into Bubblegum's sides and releasing a slash between a moan and generous growl.

Knowing her partner was pleased send a shudder of arousal straight down to her heated core. The princess shuddered and dug her nails into the vampire's breasts pulling her into a different kind of kiss. One filled with desired and unspoken words of need and want.

The vampire's hands shot down to the rim of the princess' skirt and put her hand flat on her pelvis massaging between her legs through her clothing. The pink flushed beauty let out a moan.

"What do you want?" the rocker hissed into her ear, barely hiding her own desire.

"You," she declared in a breathy tone and meaning the menial word filled with so many emotions.

The vampire rubbed the princess' pulsing core for a few more moments before pulling away. The young monarch whimpered a little, but then her breath hitched as the vampire pushed down her underwear and skirt in one swift movement going down with them.

Looking down at her rocker Queen the princess panted, locking eyes with her. The vampire never looked away once as she licked the inside of Bubblegum's thigh, and moving up aroused by the mere smell of her essence.

She was wet, very wet, and the queen licked every bit of it reveling in the taste of her. Sweet and, well, like Bubblegum.

The princess matted her hands in the raven beauties hair and pushed her forward, wanting it, and wanting it bad.

The vampire chuckled a little and happily obliged. She teases her swollen clit. Licking and toying it, receiving breathy moans and gasps from her princess. She could tell the pink beauty was so close to climax. _Oh no you don't_, she thinks to herself and stops.

Bubblegum lets out a whimper of displeasure, but it's quickly gone when the vampire's mouth comes to meet hers once again.

Then it's nothing but touch. Each one exploring the others body until the princess can't take it anymore and fiddles with the zipper and button on Marceline's tight as hell jeans.

"Why do you have to wear such tight clothes? UGH!" she lets out in frustration and the rocker only chuckles helping her out and pushing them down to her ankles and pulling them off and adding them to the pile.

Bubblegum's eyes linger up and down the vampire's generously curvy body. Dipped in and plumped out in just the right places. Bubblegum can't help but linger her fingers over each scar the vampire had obtained from each little tiff she'd been involved in, tracing them, tickling them with a light touch, moving further and further down.

Soon, she made it to where her pelvis dipped into a hidden area between her legs. She was set on pleasing her lover as much as she had been pleased.

Her fingers lazed to just over her center. She felt the wet and toyed her fingers in it. Despite her normal not cold, but also not warm, body temperate it's always a surprised to find the heat there.

Marceline lets out a pleasured hiss as Bubblegum rubs three fingers forward and back along her entrance and up to her clit, massaging it a little each time. Coaxing gasps and growls out of her raven haired Queen each time.

She finally, after a begging look on her lovers face, inserted two digits into her center.

The young princess twirled her fingers around and pushed that magic spot, sending shivers and gooseflesh al down the vampire's body filling her with a pleasure she'd needed so much.

The shorter monarch nuzzled the taller's breasts as she thrust her fingers in and out at a steady pace. She added one more digit not breaking the thrust, and rubbing the swollen clitoris with her thumb.

The vampire threw her head back and arched her back; letting out a moan from so deep in her chest the princess almost felt it.

She began to pant as she was nearing climax. Bubblegum sped up the thrusting, and pressed deeper, teasing that magic spot every time.

The rocker Queen's whole body tensed and relaxed multiple times before she let out a gasp and slumped against her darling princess, nuzzling her neck.

The younger monarch smiled and removed her digits from her vampire's warm center and raised them looking at the glistening of her essence. Marceline gave her a questioning look before Bonnie answered it by giving her fingers a lick and almost moaned.

_How can she possibly taste so delicious?_, the monarch wondered to herself, and gazed into the ruby eyes of the raven beauty, and finished licking her fingers clean.

Marcy raised an eyebrow and Bonnie only shrugged, "What can I say? You taste delicious." She whispered sensually and leaned in for a kiss. Marcy was ready to accept it, but was surprised when the princess nibbled her bottom lip and it was all she could do not to let out a moan.

"I've had my share, now it's your turn." The vampire hissed latching her hands under Bubblegum's butt and hitching her up. The princess wrapped her legs and arms around her queen and held on tight. She was pushed firmly between Marceline and the wall and she loved it.

The taller monarch could feel the younger's wetness just below her belly button and decided not to tease. She'd been waiting long enough.

Marceline delved her digits into the folds of her lover's center and immediately began to thrust. The princess arched her back and threw back her head, and Marceline felt the moan before she heard it.

Immediately, the rocker queen covered Bubblegum's mouth just in time to feel the moan vibrate and heat against her palm.

"Bonnie, it might be a better idea to stay a little quieter, huh?" The princess let out a struggled nod and huffed and puffed her way to climax trying not to scream out in ecstasy as she reached her climax and every bone in her body relaxed to, well, the consistence of bubblegum.

They both slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

The rocker queen pulled her princess closer to her, cradling the pink beauty in her arms and burying her face in the fluff that was her hair.

Bubblegum smiled and dug her face into the dip of her Rocker's collar and trailed lingering kissed all across it.

They were content sitting there for a bit. Marceline enjoying the heated body of her love pressed against hers and Bubblegum just glad her rocker has finally come home.

"You were gone far too long." The smaller woman muttered into Marcy's neck, causing slight gooseflesh as her warm breath tickled the skin.

"I know I was my Princess. I know I was." She confirmed with a nod.

Soon they mutually agreed they should get out since someone might want to go to the bathroom at some point.

The dressed in silence, each one taking not so subtle glances at the other.

When they stepped out of the bathroom, Bubblegum was appalled at the line and Marceline only laughed a toothy laugh as they were shoved aside by some morphed being and the door slammed and locked.

As they walked away they got many glares and Bubblegum only turned darker. Marceline just laughed a little more at her pink beauty's embarrassment.

"They can deal," she whispered into Bubblegum's ear. Her blush lightened a bit as they moved to the table the younger monarch had previously been at.

She packed her stuff and they bid farewells promising to see each other once the sun fell.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading :DD I hope it was at least a little okay… My first time writing smut… soyeah. Hope it was at least decent :PP

Rate and review!


End file.
